Unwell
by Eternally-Yours-24
Summary: Diamonds shouldn't eat.
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptive vomit warning.**

The floor beneath Blue Diamond rumbled violently as she sat in her resting quarters.

In fact, the vibration shook the entire ship, making things rattle and sway. Blue Diamond gripped the side of her bed and swallowed hard. This had been going on for almost an hour and seemed to be showing no signs of calming down. Space often had rough patches when they flew through an asteroid field or something similar, but this was ridiculous.

The ship dropped about an inch or two. It straightened again almost immediately, but not before Blue's stomach dove along with it. She let out a small hiss of discomfort and gripped the sheets tighter. Ever since all the shaking started she's felt nauseous, the kind where you can't move too abruptly without your stomach threatening rebellion, and vertigo swept over her in awful waves. She thought it would pass eventually but it never did. She supposed it might have had something to do with that purple fruit she tried on earth. She visited the planet often to mourn for Pink Diamond. Pink loved humans and their strange little customs, often trying them herself to be more like them. So in her memory, Blue decided to try eating. Chewing and swallowing something felt kind of gross to her but the taste was actually pretty good, the sweet juice filling her mouth when she took a bite. Now she didn't even want to think about it.

A sudden jolt made Blue Diamond snap out of her thoughts. The unsteady rocking made saliva pool in her mouth and the fruit gurgled queasily inside of her stomach. This made no sense; she'd suffered all varieties of space turbulence. Some even worse than this. With a bit of effort, she got up. Maybe there was something wrong with the ship itself or the engine or whatever. Head spinning, she stumbled into the control room and tries to look like she's fine.

…

Her typical flying crew consisted of four Rubies, an Emerald, and two Nephrites. They all immediately crossed their arms into the diamond salute as she entered the room, and she waved her hand to dismiss the gestures. They relaxed a little, but not fully. Gems often seemed a bit on edge in her presence or any of her sister Diamonds.

"What can we assist you with, My Diamond?" asked a Ruby nervously.

"I want to know why our flight is so unstable," Blue said, placing a hand against her stomach. "Is it anything that you can fix?"

"I'm a-afraid not My-" Emerald stuttered, cut off as the ship tilted and shuttered. The windows shook in their panes and the Gems gripped onto anything they could to keep from sliding out of their chairs and into the walls. To Blue Diamond, it felt like something had jerked back inside her stomach. She felt worse than before. One wrong move and it would not be very pretty for anyone. She could feel sweat beading up on her forehead. "-Grand Clarity," Emerald started again once everything had calmed slightly. "It's just space turbulence. We entered a large asteroid field."

Blue just nodded, cursing her luck. Seems like she'd be stuck like this for a while.

"Hold on!" a Ruby exclaimed, and Blue Diamond barely caught a glimpse of the huge rock flying onto the front window before everything jolted. A Ruby face-planted into the glass.

Blue Diamond couldn't take it anymore, she threw up, somehow managing to keep it all in her mouth. It's mainly liquid, but she can feel the undigested fruit chunks in it, and her eyes water from the acidic taste. She gulps it back down with some effort and feels the ship spin around. Or maybe that's just her? She's so fucking dizzy and so sick.

Blue Diamond lurched over and abruptly retched. She can't stop it this time; her throat opened up and vomit poured past her perfect lips with a wet gurgle and splattered all over her floor. Thankfully the other gems were too concerned with themselves to pay any attention to the predicament. She wouldn't know what to say if they did. Eventually, they would notice, but Blue would have to cross that particular bridge when the time came.

Blue just knows she's going to vomit again without a doubt. The bubbling in her stomach moves up and she parts her lips, hands flying instinctively to her mouth which she regrets instantly. She heaved and caught most of the vomit in her cupped hands, warm and thick and gooey, oozing heavily between her trembling fingers and staining her gloves. It has an odd violet tint to it, she noted. But the color did not make it much more appealing. It was still rotten and foul, with the sour smell being absolutely revolting. All of this together just makes her sick all over again; doubling over as a gush of vomit spills out of her in a copious lavender wave. It spreads out on the ground in front of her and forms a pool. An unrealistic amount. She hardly believes all of that just came out of her. Blue has caught their attention now, but they just stare, obviously witnessing her display but have no idea what to do or how to help. "I-I'm okay," she managed. "J-Just a bit under the weather." She coughs and one last trickle of bile dribbles down her chin. She wipes her mouth with the back of her long sleeve.

"My Diamond, you're green," a Nephrite commented. "Greener than Emerald." She points toward her companion.

Blue just groans in response, rubbing her hand carefully over her unsettled stomach and letting out an awful burp that should've been impossible for something as elegant as a Diamond to make. "Maybe you should rest," Ruby says, trying not to crinkle her nose in disgust from the smell of regurgitation.

She nods. She should. And have her Pearl run her a bath. They seem to be out of the rough patch now, for the ship is moving somewhat smoothly now. "Someone clean this up," Blue Diamond orders weakly, gesturing vaguely to her mess. "I don't care who. But I don't want to see it when we land. _Please._ "

 **I might do more? I don't know.  
**

:/


	2. Chapter 2

**Descriptive vomit warning.**

Eating was a novelty on the gem Homeworld. Done purely for sport and luxury instead of necessity and strictly reserved for the upper class. The Diamonds are no strangers to this custom. They revel in the private, extravagant feasts held in their palaces, just the three of them consuming more delicacies necessary for the size of their party. Yellow Diamond remembered the most recent one. She remembered it well.

White Diamond had attended. It was rare, these days, for her to be socializing with them. She preferred to be out of the public eye for most occasions. But this particular dinner had been hard to resist; the long table was covered with every treat imaginable, the silver plates glistening in the dim pink lights. White had sat at the front, twirling a crystal glass filled with an opaque red liquid between her slender fingers. She sipped it languidly, running her tongue over her thin, pale lips after every swallow. "I'm so glad you could make it, White," Blue Diamond said, and there was a certain cheerfulness in her eyes that hadn't been seen for a very long time as she poured herself another drink from the bottle in the center of the table. Blue then turned to her. "Try some of this wine, Yellow," she had told her, offering her the bottle. "It's magnificent." Yellow Diamond held up her hand to politely decline, but White watched her with her silvery eyes. "She's right," she said coolly. She took another delicate gulp. "Humans got one thing right, at least," she says, and snorts humorlessly. So in the end Yellow had accepted. That must've been what did it. The alcohol was to blame for her stomach feeling so sour and bloated, though all that food she'd relished so deeply probably wasn't completely faultless either. How had it all been so heavenly only an hour ago? All she felt now was regret.

They weren't necessarily unaccustomed to the common aches and pains of overindulging, either. In fact, White Diamond often had a habit of emptying her stomach just for the pleasure of filling it again and again. But this was different, somehow. Yellow had been nauseous for hours it seemed, keeping her hand pressed firmly over her mouth and holding back whatever had made its way into her throat. She was obstinate about it for quite some time, but soon she decided it might be better just to sneak on down to someplace private and relieve herself through whatever end it decided to come out of. She might actually feel better afterword.

She now leaned over, pressing her gloved palms to the cool edge of the enormous bucket. She hoped she'd eaten enough to spare herself the torture of dry heaving, but at the same time she still held on to the fact that this might blow over so she wouldn't have to throw up. Vomiting might be something White did without any tears or dramatics, but to her, it was anything but pleasant. She shivers in disgust at the thought of it and tries desperately to ignore her stomach roiling angrily at her.

Saliva coats the inside of her mouth and she retched, twice, vomit splashing distastefully into the bowl in front of her. She gags again purely out of disgust and closes her eyes for a moment to avoid looking at it, but the smell still manages to assault her senses. That came out of her, that revolting earth trash that she hardly even wanted in the first place. She was almost relieved her body had rejected it.

But her stomach obviously wasn't satisfied yet. She leaned farther over and more vomit rushes up her throat and pours into the bowl in front of her like a fountain. Yellow Diamond coughs and moaned, hating how she's shaking, hating how weak her legs feel. She doesn't understand why her stomach seemed intent on expelling every single thing inside of her. It only gave her a moment of respite before her body jerked as she heaved again, vomit coming out with such powerful velocity that it spurts from her nose as well as her mouth this time. It burns so horribly that she can't help but allow the tears to stream down her face for a moment before forcefully wiping them off, the room quickly filled with more retching and splashing sounds as her stomach purged itself until there was nothing left.

The worst seemed to be over now. Yellow wipes her nose and only takes a moment to collect herself before she orders a Pearl to clean her mess and slowly attempts to return to her control room. She just knows she must look like she's been shattered agonizingly slow and then put back together again. This is the last time she accepts anything that Blue offers her.

 **More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descriptive vomit warning, as usual.**

White Diamond only took one more bite before she decided she's had enough. Enough that each bite was slightly more unpleasant than the last. She was full, not excessively so, but enough that she felt the abdominal discomfort that said she had had just a bit too much food. Her stomach was aching from trying to hold that enormous meal she'd stuffed in it.

This almost annoyed her. With every kind of food you could possibly imagine (including some of the gem's own personal inventions) on the table, she had the natural urge to try everything, but it always seemed like she was forced to stop before she was satisfied. The dessert hadn't even been served to them yet. Thankfully White knew just what to do about this problem. "Excuse me," she said quietly, slowly getting up. Moving forced her to feel the excessive weight of her stomach, making its contents churn, and she tried to hide her discomfort. Leaving the other Diamonds to their merrymaking she made her way to a hidden room down the hall. White Diamond had been forcing herself to be sick ever since Homeworld started to experiment with eating. It wasn't ideal, she could just simply shape-shift a larger stomach capacity, but this was much simpler and she didn't have to deal with the strain of holding an unnatural form for too long. So it quickly became a habit—stuff herself to the point of discomfort, vomit, and then simply go back for more. She even had her gems construct a room for this particular purpose. She'd already been in there twice just tonight. She had to get everything she could out of the feast, after all.

After making sure no one had followed her White Diamond closed the door and locked it. She held her head over an elegant glass bowl and unceremoniously stuck two pale, slender fingers into her mouth. Her nails were long enough that, for a human, it would've hurt to do such a thing, but White Diamond barely felt it as she forced them deeper. They grow warm and wet, and White opened her mouth wider to allow herself more access as she pokes at the soft hollow of her throat. Nothing really happened at first. She wiggled her fingers around, presses down firmly on the back of her tongue. Saliva dripped from her mouth as she leaned farther over to get a better angle.

Her hand almost all the way inside now White Diamond gagged. It's a choking, broken sound, and she shuddered as she pulled her fingers out and allowed some saliva to fall into the bowl. She let out a huff of frustration and shoved them back in. It should be happening by now. White could usually induce vomiting simply by putting her mind to it, so she didn't understand why this typically more effective method wasn't working. Her throat muscles flutter around her fingers as she moves them and she gags harder as a result, forcing them as deep as they could go.

Her stomach suddenly heaved, saliva pooling on her tongue and an awfully bitter mouthful of vomit quickly following. It spilled over her thin lips, her back arching as it came up. White barely had time to move her hand out of the way.

A disgusted _"ew"_ also leaves her mouth, but something inside her feels instantly better after her disposal. Trembling fingers are back down her throat only a second later and her tongue curls instinctively around the intrusion. Her gag reflex had already been teased so it only took a moment for White Diamond to throw up, a sickly blend of liquids that certainly don't taste as good the second time. And she's not as lucky as before. Unable to retract her hand in time, forced to feel the texture of the vomit as it flowed over her fingers.

Yet that only makes it easier for her to hurl. The whole experience makes her retch, vision blurring with tears as she vomits again. It's particularly harsh this time and she feels sweat dripping around the gem on her forehead. She tenses up from the effort and coughs out undigested wine until she's completely empty.

A string of vomit and drool connect her fingers and her lips as she pulls them out. It's gross, she's gross, but she can now continue the pleasure of eating and that's all that matters. She looks at the mess on display through the glass and almost laughs. Her servants are going to have a hard time cleaning _that_ up. They are often forced to deal with the end result of her gluttony.

It's as if she never left. Blue Diamond seems happy to see her return, eagerly waving her back over to the table. The other two Diamonds know what she does, but never mention it, either because they don't really care or because they simply choose to ignore it. They are now digging into a cake that had just been brought out, the beautiful icing laced into intricate swirls and pedals like those on a flower. It makes White Diamond's mouth water just by looking at it. She sat down and quickly got back into the rhythm of conversation, her voice a bit scratchy. Vomiting had not been very kind to her throat. She thinks that the bright colors of the cake might look pretty coming back up. Only if she found that necessary, of course.

The sweetness clashes with the aftertaste of bile in her mouth, but White Diamond greedily savors every single bite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains graphic depictions of vomiting. (Just thought I'd say something different this time.)**

The Cosmic Jubilee was an absolute wonder to attend. Simply receiving an invitation was an honor, the event anticipated for months by the pampered high-class Gems of Homeworld. And it was easy to understand why. The lights and the festivities, the prissy elites in glittering gowns that would make even the most expensively-tailored human prom dress want to hide in shame, in colors that Earth barely had a name for yet. They twirled in burst of sparkles as the Gems wearing them danced to the otherworldly music, their own bodies seeming to glow in the dim purple light that leaked in through the stained glass windows.

But the real height of the grandiose event was the attendance of the Great Diamond Authority. The elusive matriarchs were often picky about which celebrations they attended. This one, however, was mandatory—they plan it themselves, after all. They can be seen in a balcony high above everyone else, seated elegantly in their personal thrones. Blue Diamond is as beautiful and magnificent as ever, wrapped in a silk dress tinted with many different shades of indigo, the color deepening into a pure glistening black towards the bottom. Even Yellow Diamond has abandoned her stiff jumpsuit and coat for a golden ball gown and a gauzy veil that cascades perfectly down her back. And though there are four thrones present, two of them are notably vacant. "Where is White?" Blue Diamond asks, though she is not very concerned. She'd be surprised if White Diamond showed her face at all tonight. "Fashionably late," Yellow Diamond replies with a roll of her eyes. Yet the slight irritation in her voice is just to stay in character. She is about as worried as Blue is.

Pink Diamond is hunched over the refreshment table downstairs, hurriedly grabbing as many bite-sized pastries as she can carry. Out of the four of them, the youngest Diamond definitely enjoys eating the most, though she has no use for it other than entertainment. Seemingly satisfied with her collection she hurries back up the stairs, her long, strapless white dress flowing behind her and making the tiny flowers woven into the fabric twinkle like stars. She soon resumes her position on her throne and gives her plate a self-satisfied smile. She has so many pastries that she was forced to pile them on top of each other, chocolate drizzled all over the small mountain of sweets. She pops one into her eager mouth. Blue Diamond raises her delicate eyebrows. "Pink, that's…" She falters, unable the find the right words. "Disgusting," Yellow interjects. "It is not," Pink Diamond says around a mouthful of food. The liquid strawberry filling dribbles down her chin. "Just don't ruin your outfit," Yellow grumbles. "You must look presentable for our performance."

The Diamond Dance is the most anticipated part of the whole party. The main event. Both admired and envied by all Gems who witness it. "I'll be fine, I promise," Pink assured her as she ate another one, licking the sticky red syrup off of her fingers.

Around twenty pastries later, however, she feels like she might have to go back on that promise. The sight of the empty plate before her only fills her with regret and rather persistent queasiness, and she's starting to think her fellow Diamonds might've been right to question her portion choice. She makes a dainty hiccup-like sound and presses her hand to her mouth momentarily as her stomach churns. _It's nothing,_ Pink tells herself. _I just ate too much. Or too fast. I'll be fine in a little while._ She doesn't quite believe this.

"Blue…" Pink Diamond whined after a few minutes had gone by. "I think something's wrong."

"I told you not to eat all of that food," Blue Diamond replied, though not unkindly. She used her thumb to wipe some filling off of her sister's cheek. "What's the matter?"

"I think it's my stomach," Pink complained as she rubbed her hand over it, right where her gemstone was. Her belly released an irritated gurgle as if in response. A magenta blush spread across her cheeks. She hoped no one heard the sound, but it was loud enough that they probably did. Blue reached out to give her hand a sympathetic squeeze. "Just hold on, alright? We'll be leaving soon." All Pink Diamond could manage was a small nod. The music, laughter, and other noises of the Gem's celebrating was much too loud and the colorful light was making her dizzy. Pink shivered despite feeling excessively hot. It was all too much. "I-I have to go," she managed to stutter out. "I n-need some space." She got up, her whole body seeming to cry out against the movement, but she pushed through it anyway. She lifted the skirt of her dress slightly as she hurried down the stairs and out of the ballroom. Maybe she would start to feel better if she distanced herself from the noise for a moment.

Once out in the hallway Pink Diamond leaned up against a wall, bending over as she sucked in a few shallow breaths. Sweat soaked her forehead and back, and she hugged her abdomen tightly as she tried to swallow the hot saliva that was rapidly filling her mouth. The quiet only gives her a moment of relief. She whimpered a little as she felt the bubbling ache jump back into her stomach with a vengeance. It was becoming more and more obvious that this wasn't going to pass without her making a mess.

She then heard the sound of high-heels clicking rapidly on the floor behind her. "Pink?" a quiet voice says. It was Blue. "I'm fine," Pink says tightly. "Just give me a moment." But one look at Pink Diamond's hunched and shivering form immediately told Blue that she was drastically downplaying how she truly felt. Blue placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "You are obviously unwell," she says. "Let me help you, Pink." She finally gives a tiny whimper of defeat, true nausea rushing through her. There was no way she was performing tonight. Her head was already spinning and she wasn't even dancing yet.

The thought makes her gag. Pink Diamond gasped a little, her throat opening and stomach lurching. Nothing is even happening and yet tears are already dripping down her cheeks. But she's almost there, she can feel it, and she gags harder and feels watery mush on her tongue. Coughing, she spits it all out onto the floor and then more follows. It's thick and rather difficult to bring up. Blue Diamond's hand is rubbing soothing circles over her back and bare shoulders, trying to relieve the tension there. Pink's body jerks and she finally vomits up something with more substance, the bile leaving a surprisingly bittersweet aftertaste. It showers the floor as well as the edge of her pale skirt.

Pink hugs herself tighter. She wished she felt better but she doesn't, not really. Her next cough turns into another retch and she threw up, a wave of disgusting yellows and browns, the mess splattering everywhere. It hurts, her stomach, her throat. She lets out a small choking moan. "Just let it all out," Blue Diamond encourages softly. "You'll be done soon." And then she does puke again, in earnest, over and over until that's all she can feel. It's chunky and half-digested, soiling the expensive floor, still hot and burning in her mouth. She couldn't believe every human on Earth had done this at _least_ once in their lifetime. How could they stand it? But now the sick feeling is finally gone. So it really was too many sweets, then.

"Finished?" Blue asked, and Pink Diamond nods. Blue hands her a silk handkerchief, which Pink uses to wipe her mouth. "I can't perform. I just can't. I hope you aren't mad," Pink mumbles. She feels awful about not continuing the tradition. "I'm not mad at you," Blue Diamond assures her. "I wouldn't want to either. We'll just make up some excuse." She smiles. "We'll blame it on Yellow," she adds, and Pink giggles just a little at this.

An outburst of cheers and praise suddenly erupt from the direction of the ballroom. "White is here," Blue Diamond says with certainty. Pink groaned. " _She'll_ be upset," she says miserably, but Blue shakes her head. "No she won't. She'll understand. It's alright, Pink." She wraps an arm around Pink Diamond's waist to pull her closer. "There's always next year."

 **Well this is probably the end for now. Unless I can come up with some more ideas.**


End file.
